CBS done WHAT!
by apracot
Summary: What the team think of two of the characters on their favourite TV show being cut... sound familiar? This is dedicated to AJ and Paget! T for language


This story is dedicated to AJ and Paget, who I and everyone else adore! Save AJ and Paget!  
_

In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and has been widely regarded as a bad move. – Douglas Adams.  
EDIT:  
In the beginning CBS cut AJ and reduced Paget's shows. This has made a lot of people very angry and has been widely regarded as a bad move. – Douglas Adams & Aoife.  
_

Emily stormed into the bullpen and flung her bag at the side of her desk, before throwing her body down on her seat with a loud thumb as the force caused the chair to slam against her desk.

"What the hell?" Morgan exclaimed when he seen this. "Somebody got out on the wrong side of the bed!"

"I'm just in a bad mood." Emily snapped, sending him a cross between an angry and a distraught look.

"No really!" Morgan replied sarcastically, even daring to send a smirk at Emily.

Before Emily could bite his head off for the witty remark, an equally angry JJ stormed in to the bullpen, in a similar fashion to the way Emily had, and made a bee line for Emily's desk, stopping abruptly and clenching her fists.

"Did you hear?" She asked Emily, fury emitting from every cell in her body. "Did you fucking hear what those corporate ass wholes are doing?" She raged.

"Of course I heard! The only good fucking show on TV, which I actually make the effort to record, and they're cutting one of them and more or less cutting the other!" Emily replied, her voice raising an octave with every word she spoke.

"What!" Reid exclaimed, suddenly cutting into the conversation. "They're cutting two of the Criminal Minds cast?" He asked in shock and horror.

"Aw, no way man!" Morgan whined, joining the conversation once he heard that it was about his favourite TV show. "They can't cut their cast, it's not only got amazingly good acting, but it's also the only show on TV that shows what we do for a living in a realistic way! They can't cut two of the cast!" He moaned.

"Well they bloody well are." Emily cried in frustration.

"Not if I can bloody help it." Garcia suddenly cried from behind the four, as she walked up to Emily's desk, with her laptop in hand, smiling evilly.

"What you got Baby Girl?" Morgan asked as he made his way over to stand at Emily's desk so he could see Garcia's plan.

"Well sweet pea, I've got a whole host of brilliantly creative ideas set up to get Nina Tassler, to kick her ass into gear and see the error of her ways." She replied with a devious look that wouldn't be out of place of a bond villain.

"I like the sound of that already." JJ told her happily. "Care to share some of your evilness." She added happily.

"Well, I've set up a petition, which I've already signed under all our email addresses, even you Reid, I created one especially." Garcia said, looking at the young genius with a smile.

"Thanks." Reid replied simply. "But what about other plans?" He asked, wanting to know more about how they were going to save two of his favourite characters.

"Well there's a facebook page obviously and, because I'm the knower of all things knowable, I've also set up a campaign to call Nina Tassler directly and tell her what we thing." She told the team with a wicked smirk.

"You got her number!" Emily exclaimed. "How?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Garcia chirped. "So I need you all to call her and if her sectary asks to redirect you say NO." She told them.

"On it." Morgan replied, as he went back to his desk and picked up his phone. "Wait what's the number?" He asked, realising that it wouldn't work unless he actually called a number.

"Here sugar." Garcia said, handing him a slip of paper happily.

"Shouldn't you four be working?" Hotch asked, as he descended from his office into the bullpen, with Rossi at his side.

"We are..." Emily replied. "Kind of?"

"What are you doing?" Hotch sighed, knowing that they were probably up to no good.

"We're making a stand against the sexist decision by CBS to cut two female characters from Criminal Minds." Garcia informed him.

"They're doing what!" Rossi exclaimed.

"Yup, well they're cutting one of the characters and cutting the other characters episodes dramatically." Reid informed them.

"Hand me a phone!" Hotch requested suddenly. "I'm making a complaint. This can't happen!" He raged as he picked up Emily's phone.

"Here's Nina Tassler's number." Garcia said happily, handing another slip of paper to both Hotch and Rossi, who was still standing in shock.

"This can't happen." He said, repeating Hotch's words. "That would be like us losing two members... that would be like us losing JJ and Emily going on part time." He stammered, looking in shock at both women as he spoke.

"Exactly... it would be like tearing our family to shreds." JJ replied, tearing up slightly at the thought.

"Our tem just wouldn't work without you two." Reid told them sadly. "It would be like a weird dream... or nightmare." He added.

"We wouldn't be able to function without you guys." Morgan told his two friends.

"Thanks... it really means a lot to us." Emily replied, sadly. "Though right now, let's focus on getting the Criminal Minds ladies back... Hotch when you're done I need the phone."  
_

Just short and I know not the best story ever, but it's all I can write right now. Please sign the petition, etc... Links below! =)

The petition:  
http:/ www . petition online . com/ cmwomen  
(no spaces)

Voice your thoughts:  
http:/ criminalminds fanatic . blogspot . com/ 2010/06/ criminal-minds-anyone-have-opinion . html  
(No spaces)

Complain to CBS:  
http:/ www . cbs . com/info/ user_services/fb_global_form . php  
(No spaces)

Nina Tassler's number (remember to say no when the sectary asks to redirect you):  
818-655-1400.  
(I don't know the area codes if you live outside the USA... sorry!)

Help our girls! =)


End file.
